Mrs & Mrs Campbell II The Sequel
by Alex Monopoly girl
Summary: This is the sequel to my other one-shot Mrs.& Mrs. Campbell. Emily and Naomi have lunch with Rob to share the news. There's some of AWESOME Gina Campbell too 'cause I simply ADORE her!


**TITLE****:: Mrs. & Mrs. Campbell II- the Sequel**

**RATING****:: R (I keep it that way because of language)**

**DISCLAIMER****:: I don't own Skins of the characters. If I did…well, it would have been a bit funnier and not as dramatic, lol And Naomily would have stared in every episode, LOL. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**SUMMARY****:: . said that it'd be a good idea to see the one-shot continued and see Rob's reaction…It was also suggested to continue it, as if in a long story but I won't...because right now I don't have time to write a full and long story (but I will soon). So this is Rob's reaction and a some of Gina Campbell for all of us that love her so much.**

**FEEDBACK****:: Yes, please! But I beg for mercy.**

**PAIRING****::**** Emily/Naomi (No actual Keffy in this one-shot, sorry)**

-**Ms&MsCII**-

"Is he coming?"

Emily closed her phone and nodded at her wife. They were sitting by the window in a small but lovely Italian restaurant half an hour away from their house and to which they went often. It was raining cats and dogs outside, in contrast with the rare and incredible day it'd been the day before. The two girls were waiting for Rob, Emily's dad, to tell him about the good news. Emily was supposed to have lunch with him alone, since Naomi had to drive all the way to London to interview some loser, but that same morning the blonde's boss had called and told her the interview would be done by somebody else. Naomi simply told him to go fuck himself. She was sick of him.

"Said he'd be here in a few minutes, baby," Emily answered as she put her phone back in her purse. "Must've gotten caught with somethin'."

"It's alright, babe. Aren't you a bit nervous? Telling your dad isn't like telling Katie or the others."

"Actually, no. Dad will be thrilled, baby, he's dyin' to have grandkids," Emily explained and shrugged. "He hasn't said anything 'cause really...you know nobody expected us to have kids and he doesn't wanna make Katie feel bad."

Naomi snorted.

"Nobody expected us to even think about having kids, I know."

"Except Katie, she told me, and I'm sure Effy, she fucking knows everything, after all," the redhead joked and leaned in, smiling at her wife. "And we'll have the cutest baby in the world." Emily added, adoration dripping with every word.

"Em, babe, you're carrying my baby. How can it be cute? Campbell women don't do cute." Naomi rolled her eyes but her wife knew she was joking.

Emily playfully swatted her wife's thigh under the table and kissed Naomi's cheek when the blonde smirked at her.

"Our baby will be amazingly cute, Nai, so shut up."

Not caring where they were, the tall blonde leaned in and gave her wife a sultry look, accompanied by a cocky smirk.

"Make me," Naomi teased.

Without warning, Emily crashed their lips together and both girls instantly moved their lips against each other's. It was just a chaste kiss, there was no need to deepen it. Fireworks were already exploding before their eyes.

"Can't leave you two kids alone for five minutes, can we?" A teasing voice made them pull apart and the two girls saw tall and smiley Rob Fitch standing next to them. Luckily, he wasn't wearing the _'Don't get fit: get Fitch!' _t-shirt.

"Dad, you're here. It's so good to see you," Emily said as she stood up and hugged her dad.

"It's good to see you too, Emsy, love. Naomi, good to see you too, kid."

Rob knew his daughter-in-law wasn't a big fan of PDAs, except with Emily of course, so the tall man simply put his hand on the blonde's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze before walking around the table and sitting in front of them. Naomi simply gave him a small smile and a short _'You too, Rob.'_

"Sorry for gettin' late, girls, I got held up at the gym. We're lookin' to open up two centres in London, expand the franchise, ya know," Rob told them excitedly.

"That's great, dad."

"We're still thinkin' about it, plannin' and re-checkin' the numbers, ya know. We gotta make sure all the bases are covered before we do anythin'," Rob explained and the girls had to smile fondly at his soothing Liverpool accent.

"When it comes to business, calculated risks are good," Naomi commented.

"If you want, I can tell JJ to take a look at those numbers when he's got some time," Emily offered, always wanting to help.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, love, is a genius that JJ," Rob agreed and nodded energetically.

After ordering some good for the three of them, Naomi simply sat back and relaxed as she watched the father-daughter interaction. She had never seen a dad interact with his daughter that way, in such a loving way. _'Not that I have much to compare, 'course,' _the blonde thought. It'd always amazed her how well Emily and Rob got along, the trust, support and love, but it hadn't taken her long to figure out that was how it had always been in the Fitch family. Emily had always been her dad's girl and Katie had been Jenna's... _'That's it until Katiekins pulled her head out of her arse and stopped being a fucking cunt,' _Naomi couldn't stop herself from thinking.

"So, Naomi, love. How is work?" Rob asked the blonde and Naomi realized that Emily had finished telling him about her work at the magazine.

"Well, actually JJ and Emily have been bugging me to work for them so I'm gonna accept the offer, Rob," Naomi told her father-in-law.

"You are?" Emily asked and looked at her, clearly surprised because Naomi hadn't told her anything.

"I am," Naomi answered and nodded. Emily smiled, obviously pleased, and kissed her wife's cheek.

"That's great, kid. You two workin' together are gonna be amazin'," Rob complimented the two girls in front of him.

"Technically, Emily will be my boss," Naomi said and held back laughter. _'Good thing I like it when she's bossy,'_ Naomi thought. A quick glanced in her wife's direction confirmed the redhead was thinking something similar.

Before the food arrived, Rob excused himself and left to go to the restroom. Emily and Naomi shared a look and started giggling uncontrollably.

"So I'm gonna be your boss. That means you gotta do anything I say, huh?" Emily asked with a cheeky smile and Naomi saw the mischievous twinkle in the brown eyes she loved so much.

"We will not get into this conversation when we have to tell your dad about the baby," Naomi said, being the voice of reason and stopping what could become a very _'dangerous' _conversation.

"You wanna tell him now?" Emily asked.

"Whatever you want, babe," Naomi said and shrugged. "If you wanna tell him now, let's just do it."

"I wanna tell dad, I know he'll be thrilled," Emily said.

"Then let's tell him now, silly," the blonde said with a smile.

Rob came back to the table and the food arrived shortly after. They started eating in silence, mostly because both Naomi and Rob were watching amused how Emily devoured her food.

"Hungry, babe?" Naomi asked with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Starving," Emily answered and nodded energetically with a super innocent expression on her face that made Naomi's heart melt with love.

Naomi glanced at her father-in-law sitting across the table from them and decided it was time.

"You want me to tell him or you will?" Naomi asked, not bothering to lower her voice. The peroxide blonde saw Rob's ears perk up and the older man looked at them.

"I will, baby." Emily looked at her dad, already excited at his reaction. "Dad, there's a reason why I asked you out for lunch today. Naomi and I want to share from great news with you."

"What is it, love?"

"I'm pregnant. Naomi and I decided to have a baby!" Emily squealed, not being able to restrain herself and Rob's eyes widened, clearly surprised. Naomi couldn't stop herself from smiling widely.

"You two...a baby?" Rob breathed out, still a little bit shocked.

"I'm seven weeks along, dad." The smile in Emily's face faltered slightly. "You don't like it, dad?"

Rob shook his head and gave them the biggest smile they had ever seen on his face, and that was saying a lot.

"Of course I like it, Emsy, love," Rob finally said and grabbed both Emily's and Naomi's hands with his own. "Congratulations, girls. You sure surprised me there." The handsome man laughed and gave their hands a light squeeze before letting them go.

"Nobody expected us to even think about having kids," Naomi commented, amused.

"Yeah, nobody did," Emily agreed and laughed. "But we decided to do it, dad."

"So we can expect a little Fitch in a few months?" Rob asked and grinned.

"Well, no really, baby. You see, we decided that..." Emily trailed off, not sure how to explain it to her dad and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. It was one thing to tell Katie and Effy, they were both girls like them, but it's not the kind of thing you usually tell your dad.

"Emily's carrying my baby, Rob," Naomi interjected when it became obvious that her wife couldn't form two words. "Trust me, don't wanna know how that one works."

Rob seemed to understand Naomi was saving him and Emily the embarrassment and simply nodded.

"Take your word for it, Naomi," Rob joked and winked playful at his daughter and daughter-in-law.

They talked and laughed all the way through lunch. It was nice to have a moment like that from time to time, and the three of them avoided thinking about the inevitable. The rain had stopped by the time Emily, Naomi and Rob exited the restaurant, after Ron insisted in paying as a way of congratulating them.

"I hope you know I have to tell your mother," Rob sad as they walked to his car, which was parked only a few feet away from Naomi's.

Emily sighed and Naomi squeezed her hand slightly to show her silent support.

"You can tell her, dad, but make sure you tell her that neither Naomi nor I care about her opinion and that she's not welcome anywhere near our house," Emily said and Rob seemed taken back by the strong tone in his daughter's voice. "I certainly don't want her showing up, thinking she can make a scene."

"Emily, I know she hasn't been nice but she's your mum-"

"No, she's not," Emily cut off her dad's sentence. "It's been almost ten years, dad. Not once she's tried and the last time she was very clear. She doesn't have daughters. Well, Katie and I don't have a mother." Emily knew she was being harsh but it was true, Katie and she had spoken about it multiple times and had always gotten to the same conclusion.

"You do," Naomi suddenly said.

Emily looked right into her wife's blue eyes and nodded, a happy smile making its way to her lips.

"It's true. During all these years we did have a mother, Gina," Emily said and then looked at her dad. "I have nothing to do with Jenna, dad."

"Oh, Emsy..."

"Don't even try, dad. I already tried way too many times. I have my own family, you, Katie, even the pervert worm, my wife and friends. I don't want her around my wife or our baby."

Rob sighed and nodded, knowing that it wasn't Emily's fault, or Katie's, that his wife was so closed minded and how much it hurt his little girls to be around her. It wasn't his little girls' fault to have found love...He was glad, actually, that Naomi's mum seemed to fill the role so perfectly. From the few times they'd talked, he could tell she was a good woman and truly cared about all the members of the family.

"Alright, Emsy, if that's what you want, kid."

Emily looked at her wife and Naomi gave her a tiny nod, causing the redhead to fall in love all over again...

"It's what we want, dad."

They arrived to Rob's car and the tall man gave his daughter the trademark Fitch-bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Emsy. I love you," Rob said and kissed the top of Emily's head.

"I love you too, dad," Emily said and pulled apart, smiling.

"Naomi, love...You're family so deal with it, kid," Rob joked before pulling the blonde into a famous Fitch-hug as well. Naomi actually laughed and hugged him back briefly. "Congratulations to you two again," the fitness obsessed man added after pulling apart.

"Thank you, Rob," Naomi said honestly.

"Okay, girls, I'm gone. Back to work. Call me whenever you wanna have lunch together again," Rob said as he opened the car door and sat on the driver's seat.

"On Fridays we still have dinner with Effy and Katie either at their place or ours. You could come too," Naomi said before her father-in-law drove away. Emily looked at her, clearly confused by her wife's actions, although she didn't seem upset.

"Well, if it doesn't mess up with your plans, girls. I wouldn't want to intrude," Rob said.

Emily went to answer but Naomi beat her to it.

"'Course you wouldn't intrude, Rob. We'd love to have you there."

"Alright. Then text me later the time and place," Rob said and a bright smile lit up his handsome face, his scarily white teeth making an entrance. "See ya later, kids."

"See you, Rob."

"See you, dad."

Both girls waved as Rob Fitch drove away and Emily looked at her wife with an arched eyebrow. The blonde could just feel her wife's eyes on her and turn to look at her.

"What?" Naomi asked, wondering why Emily was looking at her so intently.

"Why are you being so nice to my dad? Not that you're usually rude of anything, and you two always got along but you just...were extra-nice?"

"What you mean? I'm always nice to your dad." Naomi shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, Em," the blonde said and grabbed the redhead's hand. Both girls started walking towards their car, well, Naomi's really because the blonde had bought it before they got married.

"Don't play dumb blonde with me, Mrs. Campbell," Emily said, giving her blonde wife an arched eyebrow and a cheeky grin.

Naomi couldn't repress a smile, specially at hearing that husky voice she loved she much calling her _'Mrs. Campbell' _and seeing that amused sparkle in Emily's brown eyes. _'Still the cutest girl in the world,' _Naomi thought.

"Seriously, Em, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm always nice to your dad."

"I know but never this nice. Wanna tell me what's in your mind, baby?" Emily literally swooned, once again, when Naomi opened the car's door for her and kissed her cheek. "Who said chivalry is dead," the redhead joked as she got into the passenger seat.

"Only for you, babe," Naomi responded and smirked smugly as she closed the door and walked around the car to get in the driver's seat.

"Anyway, don't avoid the question, Naoms," Emily spoke as soon as her wife closed the car door after herself.

"I'm not. Is it so wrong that I want to be nice to your dad?" The blonde asked and turned on her seat so she was facing her wife.

"'Course not, Nai. I was just asking, don't get defensive, baby."

"I'm not. I'm sorry, okay?" Naomi sighed and took a deep breath, knowing that Emily deserved to know and maybe it was time for her to tell her about it. "It's just...Now that we're having a baby well...I kinda want 'im to be around more. I mean..."

"Take your time," was all Emily said and took Naomi's hand between her own. The redhead had an idea of where the conversation was going but she wasn't going to push. Naomi had gotten so much better at talking about her feelings but the blonde was still Naomi Campbell, thick headed and stubborn. Emily had learnt when to push and when not to, when to be supportive and when to put a stop to Naomi's bullshit...They both had come a long way from the two teenagers who made up that night at Freddie's shed...

"It's...fucking horrible that our baby will only have one grandmother, but he or she will also only have on grandfather. Let's be honest, babe, I seriously doubt your mum's gonna change her mind just 'cause we're having a baby..." Naomi bit her lip and looked to the windshield, which was getting wet with tiny rain drops again. "And the fucking tosser that was my dad made a runner as soon as he could 'cause he couldn't handle having a kid...Fucking arsehole. Wasn't even a good dad unless he was fucking wasted..." The blonde caught up to what she was saying and shrugged nonchalantly. "So yeah, I kinda want Rob to be around more. If we have a boy, he'll need a good male role model, don't you think? I love Cook, and JJ, but...you know..."

"Yeah, I get it. And you know my dad loves you, Nai. I know I can't even begin to under-"

"Please, don't, Em," Naomi said and shook her head. "You know what I think about this...topic."

"No, I don't. 'Cause you never speak about it. But it's okay 'cause I understand why you don't. It doesn't bother me at all."

Naomi gave her a sad smile.

"I know mum told you everything, Em...about how the fucking tosser left us in Christmas Eve and all that shit. And I'm sorry it wasn't me who did. I should've been the one to tell you and I wasn't."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Naoms. I should have waited for you to tell me."

"You'd have waited a fucking eternity, then," Naomi commented and let out an ironic chuckle. "Truth is it mostly just pisses me off, you know, 'cause he was a fucking wanker and a shitty dad. But still he fucking ruined us, mum and I. He fucked us over and took off. Mum and I were better off without that prick, anyway."

"But he still was your dad and that hurts like shit, I know." Emily gave her a small smile. "I certainly know Gina did a great job on her own. You are fucking amazing," the redhead said and her smile grew bigger whilst a part of her silently cursed that prick because she knew he leaving had **A LOT **to do with Naomi's distrust of people and the reluctance to let people in. _'You don't spend so many years being friends with Effy Stonem without learning a thing or two about people and their shit,' _Katie had said once, before she and Effy got together.

Naomi laughed whole heartedly and leaned in to kiss her wife's lips. Emily smiled into the kiss and giggled when Naomi kissed the tip of her nose.

"You're still cute. Let's go home so I can give ya that massage I promised," Naomi said with a lascivious smirk.

"Love the way you think, baby." Emily giggled naughtily and licked her lips in anticipation.

They drove in silence back to their house, their hands still joined between them. Emily used the time to admire her wife's profile whilst she drove and felt her heart swell with love. The shorter girl didn't know how Naomi had found out that Gina had told her what had happened with Naomi's dad but she felt relieved because her wife was okay with it.

Naomi parked their car in their driveway and both girls got out, locking both doors after them. The girls held hands as they walked up their front porch and shared a sweet kiss before Emily pulled out her keys and opened the door. Both Naomi and Emily rolled their eyes at hearing the all too familiar voices coming from their living room and sighed.

"I knew the bloody cow would come," Naomi muttered as she took off her coat and grabbed Emily's to hand them in the small closet.

"Be nice, Nai." Emily kissed her wife's cheek before walking to the living room with Naomi trailing behind. They found Katie and Gina talking and laughing over something.

"About fucking time you came back," Katie spoke with an irritated tone.

"Good afternoon to you too, Katie," Emily said sarcastically but still kissed her sister's cheek and received one from Katie.

"What are you doing here, mum?" Naomi asked her mother although she knew perfectly what she was doing there.

Ginny stood up and put her hands on her hips, giving her daughter an arched eyebrow.

"My only daughter." The woman looked at Emily and Katie with a kind smile. "Biological daughter, anyway," explained and looked back at her daughter. "Calls me and tells me I'm going to be a grandmother and you're surprised I'm here?"

Naomi rolled her eyes at her mum.

"I knew you'd come, mum. Come on, let's get this over with," younger blonde said and reluctantly opened her arms, giving her mum free way to hug her.

It was Gina's turn to roll her eyes in the best Campbell fashion but pulled her daughter into a warm embrace, anyway. Naomi didn't hug back but after a few second the younger blonde relaxed in her mother's embrace and returned the hug, smiling genuinely. She did love her mum even if she didn't admit it too often. Gina had been a pretty awesome mum, even if Naomi had to stand the communal living crap.

Emily and Katie shared a small smile, knowing that Naomi truly loved her mum even if she always denied it and said that Gina was an _'annoying cow'._ The twins' hands found each other and there was no need for words, both Emily and Katie knew they were thinking the same thing: they were lucky to have Gina in their lives. The older woman had instantly become in a surrogate mother for the twins, and even Effy and Cook showed her a respect they didn't show to any other adult.

"Congratulations, love," Gina told he daughter as they pulled apart. The older blonde turned to look at her daughter-in-law and opened her arms. "Do I get to hug you too or my daughter has been a bad influence on you?" Gina teased and Emily shook her head, smiling.

"You know how I love hugs, Gina." Emily stepped closer and smiled fondly when the older woman enveloped her in a warm embrace. The short redhead smiled sadly and fought back tears. It were moments like that which made her realize she had never felt that real maternal warm and love from her own mother. It used to anger her but Emily had learnt to deal with it a long time ago.

"I'm so happy, love," Gina said as she finally let go of Emily. "You all are so grown up," the older woman added as she looked at the three girls in front of her.

"Alright. Don't get all emotional, mum. I beg of you. Tea, coffee, anybody?"

"Coffee. And add some whiskey to mine," Katie requested and both her sister and sister-in-law gave her arched eyebrows. "I texted Effy to pick me up later. I need alcohol, pronto." The elder twin took a deep breath. "Please?" Added and rolled her eyes.

"Just had to say the magic word, Katiekins," Naomi said and shrugged before looking at her wife. "Herbal, babe?"

"Would love some, baby," Emily answered with a smile and a nod.

"Mum?"

"A bit of whiskey with the tea doesn't sound bad at all, love," Gina replied and smiled at her daughter.

"Alright."

Naomi left the room and Emily saw next to Gina on the sofa, still basking on the maternal warm and love that Gina Campbell provided but forced herself to pay attention to her sister.

"I thought you were busy today, Kay."

"Barely slept at all last night and had three fucking meetings this morning," Katie answered, the tiredness in her voice making her lisp more noticeable. "I'll be fucking covered with shit to plan for the next month, probably more. Don't get me wrong, love the money but fuck me I need a vacation. And Gina sent me a text asking me if I wanted to get some lunch so I said fuck it and took the rest of the day off. What's the point of being the fucking boss if I can't take one day off, right?"

"I actually wanted to have lunch with the four of you, lovely ladies, but Katie told me that you and Naomi were having lunch with your dad," Gina added and looked at Emily.

"Yeah, we told him the news," the short redhead replied with a pleased smile.

"He was fucking excited, wasn't he?" Katie asked and snorted, remembering the excited text message she had gotten from her dad not so long before Emily and Naomi arrived home.

"He was...shocked, for sure. But he was happy. Very excited," Emily answered and chuckled.

"Told ya he'd be," was all Katie said.

"That's wonderful, love," Gina said and placed her hand over Emily's. "I must say though...took you two long enough to give me grandchildren," the elder blonde scolded but Emily could see her mother-in-law was just teasing her. Emily still pouted and put her saddest kicked puppy expression.

"I'm really, really, really sorry, Gina. We won't do it again," the redhead apologize but couldn't contain her laughter for long and burst out laughing.

"Well, one of you had to give me atleast one grandchild, love. And God knows that Cook boy will never settle down. Such a free spirit, he is. So my bets were on my lovely ladies," Gina kept on joking and Emily giggled.

"Well, Gina, you'll get one in a few months," Emily said, a huge smile still plastered on her face, which quickly turn into her trademark cheeky smile. "And you might get another one sooner than you think," the short redhead added and sent a discrete wink at her sister. Katie's eyes widened but the elder twin quickly recovered and sent her sister a questioning look.

Gina observed the twins' interaction and one of her eyebrows rose. She had understood the implications of what Emily had said (the eldest Campbell was aware of Katie's situation) but Gina also understood that it didn't matter the fact that Katie couldn't have children. The older blonde knew that if the brunette twin wanted something, she'd get it. Nothing could get between Katie Fucking Fitch and her goal, once she set her eyes on something.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Katie. You and I really need to talk later," Emily said out loud, not caring if Gina heard her, because she knew her mother-in-law had understood what she'd meant. Katie frowned at her, clearly confused.

Gina reached out and stroked her daughter-in-law's vibrant red hair for a few seconds whilst looking at Katie.

"Come on, love, sit here with us," Gina invited the elder twin to join them on the sofa. Years before, Katie would have refused, said she wasn't like that and didn't like all that mother-daughter crap...but the girl simply smiled, stood up and sat on the other side of Gina, sharing another look with her sister as the elder woman wrapped one arm around their shoulders and then relaxed on the sofa. "So, how is the event planning business, love? You didn't tell me much about it during lunch."

As Katie launched herself into an excited babble about her business, the business she had worked so hard to start on her own after she left her mother's and of which she was so proud. Emily smiled as she listened to her sister. The redhead loved how Gina always managed to pay attention to all of them. The blonde woman always made sure to pay equal amount of attention to Naomi, although the younger blonde didn't want it (she secretly loved it though), to Emily and Katie, to hold interesting conversations with Effy or tell her old stories about protests, which the blue eyed brunette loved. Gina even managed to always find time to be there for Cook. It was just another reason why they all loved Gina Campbell...

Naomi entered the living room holding a tray with four mugs on it, which she placed on the coffee table before grabbing her own mug (it had been a present from Emily and it had a tiny pig on the front) and sitting on the armchair.

"Cuddle time with the twins, mum? Knew you had some hidden twisted sexual fantasy with them. Please, do whatever the fuck you want with Katie but not my wife. She's mine," Naomi teased and smirked into her mug whilst both Emily and Katie looked at her wide eyed. Her mum simply looked amused.

"Nai!" Emily rolled her eyes at her wife, already used to her sense of humour. _'No wonder she and Effy are such good friends. They both have got a very twisted sense of humour,' _the redhead thought but smiled.

"You are fucking disgusting, Campbell," Katie told her sister-in-law.

"Love you too, Katiekins," Naomi shot back with a smirk and winked at the elder twin. The taller girl ducked her head and avoided being hit by a cushion Katie had thrown at her.

Before Katie could throw anything else at Naomi, Gina asked Emily about the magazine and the redhead started talking about it and the elder twin stopped glaring at her sister-in-law when Emily mentioned they were going to promote the brunette's business.

Naomi chuckled and relaxed on the armchair after deciding to observe the twins interact with her mum. It didn't bother her at all how close her wife and sister-in-law had gotten to Gina. The blonde could understand the deep need of the maternal love and support, which they didn't get from their own mother, and in Emily's case had **NEVER **gotten from her mother. Naomi was happy to _'share' _her mum with them. She just wanted to see them happy, after all...

...Yes, Katie too...

-**Ms&MsCII**-

**Hey guys! That was the sequel, hope you liked it! I'll write a sort of prequel next, a few moments in time... If you guys want, I was thinking I could turn this into a sort of series. Show different moments, which would lead to cute baby moments with both _"baby Naomi" _and future _"baby Emily." Just let me know if you think its worthy. _**

**_By the way...thank you SO, SO much to those who reviewed the first one-shot and all those who added it to their favorite stories. THANK YOU ALL! You guys made me REALLY happy!_**


End file.
